swtorgirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sphinxes Opinion Part 1
What are your Pet Peeves in guilds? What sort of guild are you looking for? What are you looking forwards to in the game? Officers that don't step down for awhile when they get too busy to play/suffer burnout etc Best guilds I have been in use loot council just cause it a sign things are going well...we all fight to not get the item cause the other person needs it more - lots of fun that way... Did you start playing MMOs to join your significant other? Are you still playing with them? My boyfriend introduced me to WoW - PvP world - I hated it after getting ganked over and over - switched to a RP server - kicked the BF out soon afterwards Do you play with your family? Do you choose complimentary classes or just go with whatever you want? I usually heal but every few days I need a DPS break which is much less intense. So will have a healer and a DPS from the start What has been your favourite mmo? 4 years of WoW is all I have played What is your role in guild(s)? Mother figure, order keeper, socialite, joker, etc... Guild banker cause I hate the mess they become and I do a lot of farming/auction house trading so always stick stuff in the bank Are you joining a guild before or after the game is out? Why? After, cause I don't think all that many of the "before game" guilds will actually survive long and I would be a unhappy Wookie to see one fold so soon Guildwise how much are you, as an individual player, "into" the whole guild housing/ player housing thing? I want to decorate my starship "fur sur" and I'll probably try to decorate guildy starships if I'm invited inside With regards to Roleplaying; how big a thing is the "STORY" element for you? I like RP servers mainly cause I got a pet peeve with horrible names - RP I do as the mood strikes but not the horrible set speeches some people think are RP... How about guild goodies that make us "tick" girls? What are the guild progression systems and features that females have particularly enjoyed and would like to see in SWTOR? I got to be a pretty strong raider for awhile but mellowed out a lot in WoW - just couldn't stand the horrible daily gear grind anymore - pretty much soft raider now but I love to collect the gear What are people looking forward to regarding social features and guild features in game? I'm a huge believer in server only LFG but think TOR is wrong not using the instant transport to the flashpoint. Best guilds I was in got together at a Cantina every couple of weeks as a guild chat/greet thingy. What do you think of in-game romance options? Do you prefer love interests as integral parts of the story plot with real consequences or optional sidetracks with no real effect? I'm too picky - only Dragon Age romance I might have tried was Alister but after he yelled at me for killing Conner never forgave the man in any playthrough. MMO romance seems kinda creepy to me - don't know why... Have you been in an all female guild for a game, What were your experiences and how did it actually work out in terms of expectations and reality? There were always 2-3 on the server - they lasted a pretty long time also - never joined one - best friend did she liked it which actually surprised me - she didn't like that many people One subject that is usually high up the list for people is in game storage space. Having to use banking toons is a messy necessity in many games if you want to get into high level crafting. Will personal space craft and companions help to solve this problem? I am a major pack rat so the more space the better. This But I don't do much crafting - would rather go out and farm We seem to be creating a fair amount of negative reactions among some parts of the community merely for seeking a little bit of our own space to talk about our MMO experiences with MMO's and Guilds and our hopes for SWTOR. Have any others come across such resentment in games and guilds? How did you find it best to deal with it? Freaked me out when I started my first MMO having my pixels get chatted up! - switched to male toons for awhile - now it doesn't seem any different than real life. Category:Opinion